Ceran Orslo
Ceran Orslo was a Knight of the Jedi Order. Specializing in weapons and combat, Ceran allowed his other Force talents to suffer in order to excel in what he considers his gift area. Biography 106 ABY to Current Year Born to Jedi parents, Ceran lived his whole life with the Jedi. Even as a youngling, Ceran sought out conflict and combat. His parents and teachers were concerned, him being so young and always grappling and seeking a chance to fight. He was constantly monitored for any kind of over aggression or anger. But through all the matched with his friends and other younglings in his class, he would always be calm and accepting, whether he won or lost. He was genuinely interested in learning from each bout. It did cause trouble from time to time when other younglings got upset at losing. As he got older, his teachers steered him towards classes on combat styles and weapons proficiency. He was younger than all the other students, but he did not let that affect his enthusiasm for the art. He was beaten a lot, but each time, he took the time to talk with his opponent, asking questions and going over their moves, trying to see all the ways he could have countered. Once he became a Padawan, he had to curb his studies, but he was eager to test his skills in true combat. He was cautioned to mind his feelings, and only react when no other solution was available. He did as instructed, but when the opportunity came,he was more than ready. His first action was over in less than 5 seconds, with the attacker disarmed and unconscious. Ceran went to great lengths to subdue any and all attackers, killing being seen as a last resort. His career as a padawan was fulfilling, the real world practice helped him hone his skills into an art form. Just after his twenty first birthday, Ceran was made a Jedi Knight. At the behest of his Master, Ceran was given his own class, to assist in training the padawans, knights, and even some masters in hand to hand, as well as weapons combat. He focusedhis teaching on not using the Force to fight, but using the Force to assist in the fighting. ’ Jedi that rely on the Force do not use everything at their disposal’ was one of his main teachings. If he caught even the slightest Force use during the initial sessions, the student would have to spend twenty minutes defending against Tutor, his custom designed melee attack droid. No attacks, only defensive moves. Tutor was relentless. When the Sith came, he fought them off as best he could, trying to defend his fellow Jedi rather than take the fight to the Sith. As the enemy numbers swelled, and there were less and less Jedi to defend, Ceran made the decision to run, to live to fight another day. It is a decision that still haunts him. After stealing a transport, Ceran floated through space, trying to put the pieces together and figure out what to do next. He found himself in the Hapan Consortium, who were neutral to the Sith/Jedi/Imperial Civil war. He tried hiding out, opening up a general store and selling the things he found in the cargo hold of the transport. But the Jedi in him kept creeping out, helping people in trouble, culminating in saving several children from a fire in their school house. His abilities did not go unnoticed, and it was only a matter of time before the people there discovered he was a Jedi. Either by destiny, or pure luck, there was a Fallanassi colony living on an island not far from the village. One of them visited the village often for supplies, and frequented Cerans’ shop. She found him soon after the fire, and convinced him to come live with the Fallanassi, they could hide him and keep him safe. Reluctantly he agreed. He spent several months alone in the dwelling they gave him, interacting only when necessary. The pain and disgrace of leaving the Jedi behind to die weighed heavily on his shoulders. The Fallanassi understood his pain, and did their best to let him work it out. Over time, he began to warm up to their ways of pacifism. He opened up a little bit, and began interacting with them, going to their meetings and rituals, learning more of their ways. He began to feel at home, and developed a relationship with a woman named Amaili, the same woman who brought him to the island. He was brought to the Elders who informed him of a meeting of Force users on Myrkr, and since he had been out in the galaxy, they asked that he go and investigate. He agreed, and found several Jedi meeting there, as well as a couple of Dark Jedi. During the ensuing conflict, they learned of a Jedi captive at a Sith Praxium on Dathomir. The assembled Jedi decided to group up, not a wise move in these post Jedi days, but a necessary one to rescue a fellow Jedi. They arrived on Dathomir and were able to stay with the Singing Mountain Clan, a neutral group of witches. From there they launched a rescue mission, only to find the Jedi had made his own escape. As the offensive unfolded, the group was able to drive the nightsisters and the Sith from the Praxium. Personality Traits Throughout his life, Ceran was focused and calm, always looking for new forms of combat to learn, new weapons to master. His demeanor would sometimes rattle his opponents, he was gracious in vicotory and defeat. Learning and teaching were his loves. After the Massacre, his outlook on life changed. He became despondent, collapsing in on himself during his exile. Appearances: *Myrkr: Convergence of Force: The Hunt for the Jedi *Hapes: When Things Went Wrong *Dathomir: Convergence of Force: Gathering Losses *Dathomir: Lighting the Way: Two Missions *Hapes: Returning Home